


Something Just Like This

by Sharl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Civil War Team Iron Man, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharl/pseuds/Sharl
Summary: 50 sentences of Loki and Tony, all based in single word.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I once did many years ago. Basically you write a sentence reading your favorite pairing based on a single word on prompt lists. I forgot where the prompt lists are though, but these are all same words I did before.

**Something Just Like This**

**by: Sharl**

 

 

 **#01** **– Motion**  
There must be some sort of spells going on, Tony was sure of it, for why else would his artificial heart flutter so treacherously every time he sees Loki?

 **#02** **– Cool**  
“Your skin is cold,” Tony whispered it as his lips ghosting over Loki’s skin, ignoring hints of blue underneath, “but it’s part of you, I like it.”

  
**#03** **– Young**  
Midgardians were a young and vulnerable race, Loki realized this, but there was something so fascinating about Tony Stark that made the God of Lies wondered if stealing an apple from Idun’s orchard might be worth it.

  
**#04** **– Last**  
_I’ll be back soon_ , the words which had been spoken to him in such tenderness meant nothing to Loki as he watched Pepper Pots gets up to make an eulogy; his own heart tightened painfully, _Stark, you liar._

  
**#05** **– Wrong**  
If he thought that immortality was something Tony Stark might be interested in, he couldn’t be more wrong; Loki knew the rejection would forever be embossed in his mind, the golden apple rolled uselessly on Stark’s penthouse floor.

  
**#06** **– Gentle**  
Tony loved nothing more than feeling Loki’s hands on his skin, trailing lower and lower before the long fingers slipped inside, making his own body writhed in pleasure.

  
**#07** **– One**  
“One of these days, Anthony, you will realize that you are not indestructible,” said Loki as he watched Tony slept, whispering words he couldn’t say when the other was awake, “but until then I will watch over you.”

  
**#08** **– Thousand**  
There were thousands of reasons why they shouldn’t do this, millions of excuses; and yet here they were, laying together tangled on Tony Stark’s expensive sheets as they worshiped each other bodies.

  
**#09** **– King**  
Loki had never wanted to be King of Asgard, he knew that position belonged and was always rightfully Thor’s, after all he was quite satisfied staying here in Midgard with Anthony, trading secrets and stealing kisses with his mortal.

  
**#10** **– Learn**  
“The harder you built the walls around your heart, my son,” Frigga had said with a secret smile on her face as Loki tried to hide the golden apple he stole just moments before, “the harder you fall when someone finally breaks them down.”

  
**#11** **– Blur**  
The whole world became a blur, a view of distortion and the only thing Loki could focus on was the way his heart swelled with happiness every time Tony looked at him with such affection in his eyes.

  
**#12** **– Wait**  
Waiting had never been his virtue; but then again, watching Loki finishing his spell work was something Tony always glad to do.

  
**#13** **– Change**  
“I don’t feel any different, is this normal” Tony asked right after he consumed the golden apple, leaving nothing else remained but the stem; later that night though, he discovered how wonderful his life could be as he came for the fifth time that night.

  
**#14** **– Command**  
If anybody ever told Loki that he was actually at the beck and call of a mortal, he would smite them to smithereens despite how true it was; after all there was nothing in all the nine realms he wouldn’t give to make Tony’s smile intact.

  
**#15** **– Hold**  
The first time Tony held Loki’s hands, he did it so naturally as if he had done it million times before, and it was Loki’s own fault if his heart fluttered hopefully in his chest.

  
**#16** **– Need**  
Hearing Tony’s laugh at the end of a particularly tiresome day was no longer only a necessity for Loki, it had become vital.

  
**#17** **– Voice**  
There was something in Loki’s voice that made Tony’s skin shivered deliciously, especially when the god whispered what he had in mind for Tony, what he would _do_ once they were in bed, and if that made Tony unable to focus on anything else, he counted it as a win anyway.

  
**#18** **– Attention**  
Both Loki and Tony basked in attention, everybody knew that, therefore it was only natural that they made sure all Midgardians knew the news of their engagement were known to every corner of the world, even to the remote country of Wakanda where Captain America hid.

  
**#19** **– Soul**  
If there was one thing Loki and Tony were sure of, it was the way their soul met long before their eyes did.

  
**#20** **– Picture**  
There was a picture of two of them kissing as the cover of a gossip rag the next morning and Loki found it amusing at how Midgardians seemed not to recognize the once villain, God of Lies in his female form; really, he looked very beautiful in Tony’s arms.

  
**#21** **– Fool**  
“Oh my son, you might be the smartest magician, you can make the best scheme in whole of Asgard,” Frigga said in fondness, “but even _your brother_ can see how much this mortal means to you.”

  
**#22** **– Mad**  
Every vein in his body thrummed with anger towards the so-called Rogue Avengers and the only thing Loki could think was how painful they would die, every single one of them, for hurting what’s rightfully his.

  
**#23** **– Child**  
_They are so alike many ways_ , Loki mused later when he watched Peter Parker excitedly spoke with Tony, heads bent down together as they discussed Midgardian’s version of magic, _it’s annoyingly adorable._

  
**#24** **– Now**  
“I’ll see you in two weeks,” the whispered words had haunted him for some time now, and as he looked at the digital clock again, Tony still couldn’t believe that even day one hadn’t ended yet.

  
**#25** **– Shadow**  
Tony had spent too many years trying to chase his father’s shadow, trying to prove that he was worth it, and he knew it would take a long time for Loki to accept that the approval he yearned so much from Odin would never came, not even when Thor was no longer in Asgard.

  
**#26** **– Goodbye**  
There could be no more goodbye for both them, no separation, Loki vowed as he held Tony’s limp hands, not even when the Yggdrasil tree and all nine realms finally burnt at all eternity.

  
**#27** **– Hide**  
Anthony would be furious if he knew Loki had taken his own revenge on the so-called-Rogue Avengers, so Loki carefully hid every evidence, altered every memories, anything that could pinpoint him as the culprit; for Loki knew what he did was right if even King T’Challa had turned a blind eye on this.

  
**#28** **– Fortune**  
“I know Goddess of Fortune, but she doesn’t make prophecies, let alone cookies,” explained Loki drily, ignoring the way Tony guffawed at his bewildered expression, “you Midgardians always take everything so literally.”

  
**#29** **– Safe**  
Let it never be said that Iron Man’s workshop were the safest place on earth, for Tony knew that the safest place for him was when he was in Loki’s arms, when the god held him close and looked at Tony like he was the most precious thing in the world.

  
**#30** **– Ghost**  
Sometimes, he wondered if it was only a dream, to be able to be with Loki like this; but even if it was really only a dream, Tony would prefer not to wake up at all.

  
**#31** **– Book**  
Tony tried very, very hard not to be jealous at the heavy magic tome in Loki’s hands, despite the fact that the god had been caressing it gently for three days straight like it’s the most precious thing in the world, it was a _book_ damn it.

  
**#32** **– Eye**  
The bruise around his eye throbbed painfully, that captain son of a bitch could really pack a punch; but Tony secretly hoped that it wouldn’t heal for the next few days, not when Loki showered it with kisses every time he saw it.

  
**#33** **– Never**  
When Tony was riding him, eyes closed in concentration, mouth opened as he panted slightly, and face twisted in pleasure, Loki thought he had never seen anything more beautiful.

  
**#34** **– Sing**  
The most beautiful song for Loki was when Tony was screaming until his voice was hoarse, hands tied up beautifully to the bedpost, cock ring rested snugly on his cock, preventing the mortal’s release as Loki pounded into Tony’s willing body over and over again.

  
**#35** **– Sudden**  
The realization came out of the blue, so abrupt and unexpected before Tony allowed his brain to admit that he had been in love with Loki for far too long already; the fact that Pepper and Rhodey looked at him in exasperated fondness later when he told them this only showed that Tony was a fool indeed.

  
**#36** **– Stop**  
“Do you think your worthless magic is useful against a god?” Loki snarled as he pulled at Scarlet Witch’s magic, ignoring the way she screamed desperately in vain as it painfully left her body, “nothing will prevent me now, this is your own doing for hurting him.”

  
**#37** **– Time**  
The privilege of an almost-immortal live that they had as God of Lies seemed so short for Loki; after all, no time in the world was enough for him to show how he much he treasured Tony, not even the length of eternity.

  
**#38** **– Wash**

 _You can’t wash this from your hands, Stark, you have a responsibility to us,_ Clint had snarled when they cuffed his hands and Loki laughed, because how can they think that Anthony owe them, when they were the one who hurt him in the first place?

  
**#39** **– Wall**  
His hands clutched desperately at the armor, his injured back throbbed painfully as the magician pressed him against the wall; amazingly though, all he could think of right now was how good Loki’s lips felt on his.

  
**#40** **– Naked**  
“You know, there is a really quick way to achieve this,” Tony hinted at him one time, eyes glinted with amusement and promises before Loki finally waved his hand to make their clothes disappear and their skin pressed against each other, “see, I know we always think alike.”

  
**#41** **– Drive**  
Happy Hogan sighed as he turned the car around _yet again_ , obstinately ignoring the way Tony screamed Loki’s name again and again from the backseat of the limo.

  
**#42** **– Harm**  
Anthony Stark was not known for putting himself out of harm’s way, in fact he always went head-first to any danger; therefore nobody commented when a laser from Dr. Doom hit Iron Man directly in the chest and it just bounced back with a shield of green, after all Loki was one protective son of a bitch.

  
**#43** **– Precious**  
When someone had become precious to you, they also became your weakness; but then again, Loki mused as he gazed at Tony’s sleeping form, it was a risk he was most willing to take.

 

 **#44** **– Hunger**  
When it comes to Anthony Stark, Loki always hunger for more; no matter how many times he had fucked him, it was never enough.

 

 **#45** **– Believe**  
How ironic it was, Tony thought as he desperately kissed Loki, that the only being who unquestionably believe in him was a god known as the trickster and master of lies?

 

 **#46** **– Torn**  
Iron Man’s battered armor was there in that Siberian Hydra bunker alongside Winter Soldier’s metal arm and Captain America’s shield, but the only thing Loki could see was Tony’s torn body and the flickering light of the arc reactor before it dimmed completely.

  
  
**#47** **– Power**  
The final blow came, and as he watched that metal armor crashed into the earth and stayed there unmoving, never before had Loki felt so powerless.

  
  
**#48** **– Bother**  
_They shouldn’t even bother to heal him_ , Loki watched as the medical team busily surrounded Tony,  _he’s dead already._

 

 **#49** **– God**  
What’s the point in being a god if you can still be defeated by the death itself, Loki pondered as he stared at Tony’s lifeless, unmoving body.

 

 **#50  – History**  
_Do you think we will be remembered as heroes?_  Tony had asked him as they watched million of Thanos’ army swarmed through the wormhole;  _Of course not_ , Loki had answered,  _heroes are for those who died._

 

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a week ago, but then Infinity War's trailer came out and... yeah :-/  
> Between the scene of Loki crying and rumor of Iron Man dying, what can a girl do?
> 
> ...I'll go and read happy Loki and Tony now
> 
> /slinks away


End file.
